POKER FACE
by Clarivoyance
Summary: So ng Fic! Where one has secret fantasies and the other is Draco Malfoy  LEMON ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guy's

I know i haven't completed my SasuSaku fic but this just strolled into my mind the other day on my way to work

I wrote it all out in 2 sittings!

It's a short fic and my first lemon M rated fic *blushes*

Hope u like it ^_^

* * *

Hermione granger my look like a prudish bookworm but she was far from it. Even her best friends never noticed her sexy streak accept for Ginny ofcourse. Harry actually thought that Ron and she had a thing. As if she would even consider snogging a guy who thought only in terms of how much he could stuff in one go. No… she was the Gryffindor Princess and she had her sights set on a particular, hard to get, sexy and sophisticated Slytherine prince.

Draco Malfoy, now here was someone worth a second look. Too bad he was brainwashed into the whole status quo theory by his father. Not for long though if our princess had anything to do with it. How do you get to a guy? We've all seen guy's discuss tactics but not one of them ever thought that women would be just as up to devising and scheming. At any rate they're even more devilish especially if you are provoked and a braniac.

**Hermione's POV**

"Malfoy's upto something! I'm telling you!" For the umpteenth time Harry tried to prove it to Mr. Weaselbee and me… I mean cm'on! Ofcourse he's upto something! I'm not the brightest witch of our age for nothing! But naturally troll brain here thinks he's exaggerating in paranoia so let me humor him a little… and here I go into my oh so sickly endearing format… what wouldn't I give to talk to man for once and not a couple of Gryffindor courage ridden suicidal numbskulls!

"Harry Please! Listen to yourself… okay even if we do believe you for a minute that he is upto something we have no way of proving what it is! And no one is gonna believe us without proof. Besides the room of requirement won't open unless u say the exact phrase Malfoy uses so will you please give it up already" Gosh! I love myself! So logical! You just can't argue with Logic!

Anyways looks like the both of them are finally going to give me some peace and since I'm already a month ahead in Homework let me take a walk to the library and enjoy my precious eye candy at least some good looking guys do know how to read even if they are on the dark side doesn't hurt to look right *wink wink*

**End Hermione's POV**

It was a beautiful moonlit night so she decided to take the longer rout to the library, but the minute she stepped off Gryffindor towers staircase colin creevey ran up to her positively flushed with excitement. He looked torn between pride and fear.

"Professor Snape asked me to give you this before 7.00pm. I'm so sorry I'm late please don't tell him…" he looked positively relieved at completing his task… then added as an afterthought "please don't let him feed me to the blast end skewerts….."

Hermione raised a solitary eyebrow at him then took the scroll out of his hands. The Scroll had a seal with 2 serpents on it. The minute herminone touched the seal it, the snakes in it came to life and parted to break the seal. The parchment read:

_Miss granger_

_The headmaster and I will be waiting for you in the headmaster's office at 8.00pm._

_Come alone and tell no one of this meeting._

_The headmaster's supply of lemon drops is over._

_S.S_

_p.s – Obliviate creevy if necessary_

Creevy was halfway up the stairs when he suddenly felt everything go blank. His eyes slid out and then in to focus and he skipped along happily with his camera ready, all thought of the blast end skewerts lost from his mind.

Hermione checked her watch, 7.45pm she would easily make it to the headmaster's office in time. She took the shortcut through the moving staircases. There were still quite a few students roaming the hallways. The curfew didn't begin till 10.00pm. She reached the stone gargoyle "Lemon Drops" she said confidently as the gargoyle jumped aside with an impish "sickly sour". She stepped on the staircase that wound itself upwards. A gentle Knock and a "Come in Miss Ganger" from the headmaster.

The room was still the same and so was Dumbledore's ashen dead hand. Snape was already there staring out the window with an annoyed look on his face. She nervously sat on the chair Dumbledore gestured to with a look of polite bewilderment on her face.

"Miss Ganger we have invited you here with 2 specific intents in mind. We think you are the person best suited for the tasks we require assistance with." Dumbledore said as he surveyed her over the edge of his half moon spectacles "Severus… would you care to enlighten miss Granger what you wish to request of her…"

Sanpe grit his teeth and turned to face Hermione with flashing eyes "I did not wish any assistance of miss Granger in this 'Task' what-so-ever… you on the other hand headmaster seemed to think that it was not possible without her…" if anyone wanted to see what acid looked like dropping out of a person's mouth this was definitely it.

Hermione looked confused and unnerved from Dumbledore to Snape. Dumbledore sighed as the tiniest of smiles worked its way toward his lips…

"Miss Granger As you already know Mr. Malfoy is Severus's Godson. Recently as punishment for his father's failure and capture at the ministry of magic Voldemort…" Snape visibly winced at the sound of the name while Hermione remained curious as ever "… has inducted Draco Malfoy as a Death Eater and given him the Dark Mark. As his first mission he has been given the tragic task to murder me."

Hermione's eye's grew wide as she opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by the conformation look from Snape. The Colossal slimy prick actually managed to look sad and distressed for a second.

"I believe that the boy is incapable of committing such a feat and neither do I wish him to succeed. His soul is pure I do not wish me to be the reason to taint it." Once again Hermione looked dumbfounded as Dumbledore was not bothered about dying but about Malfoy's soul getting tainted!

"The two tasks that we require your assistance with are… We would like you to befriend Draco… A boy with such a heavy burden on him is more a threat to others and himself rather than me… The second task is to act as a bonder for an unbreakable vow that Sevrus shall make to me tonight"

"But headmaster! What of Harry and Ron… they'll never agree to it… "

"Which is why it has to be done in the utmost of secrecy Miss. Ganger… Consider it your private mission from the Order… I trust you understand the gravity of the situation and will not disappoint me…"

"I'll do my best headmaster… but I'm not sure if Malfoy will be willing to befriend a muggle born…"

"Thank you Granger for once you have shown that you have brains besides the books you swallow"

"Severus please…. I assure you… he would be willing to befriend anyone who's not a slytherin" Dumbledore had a rather knowing twinkle in his eye and Hermione didn't like that one bit… It was almost as if he knew her secret fantasies and maybe even something more… about Malfoy perhaps… she looked at him wryly trying to figure out what that might mean.

"Can I assume then that you have accepted your mission from the order?" Hermione silently nodded "Good… now moving on to second task" Suddenly Hermione snapped to attention, she had almost completely forgotten about the bonder part.. "Here are the vows, you will read them off the parchment after which it shall be destroyed"

Hermione opened the scroll and read it for a second before she looked at Dumbledore in outrage "I'm sorry Headmaster but I will not be party to this! Why would you want this?" by this time Hermione was standing with a pleading look at Dumbledore

"Miss Granger please calm down"

"You want Professor Snape to murder you! You're okay with it and you want me to calm down!"

"SIT. DOWN. GRANGER! I need none of your sympathy!" spat Snape

There was a flick of a wand and both Hermione and Snape were bound to the chairs across the headmaster's table with a silencing charm cast on them. Snape looked outraged and Hermione was on the brink of tears…

"Severus you already know my reasons but miss granger needs to be told if she has to help us." Then Dumbledore went on to tell Hermione that he had put on the ring hocrux as he had though it was something else and how it had led to his hand being cursed. He told Hermione that Snape had saved him but eventually the curse would spread and he would die a miserable death. He did not wish as that would weaken the light's spirits. He had his reasons for choosing Snape which he wished not to disclose.

After about an hour of pacifying and logical explanations Hermione reluctantly agreed. She stood with her wand poised over their hands and the vows were repeated and sealed. Now all that was left was the seemingly impossible task of befriending Malfoy. Seemingly impossible but very very enticing to our Gryffindor princess….

* * *

Please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Nope Lemon's not in this one too... but i promise you it's cuming... whoops! i mean comming ;) :P

Enjoy!

And the song begins now!

* * *

_**Mum mum mum mah**__**  
**__**Mum mum mum mah**_

_**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays**__**  
**__**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me**__**  
**__**(I love it)**__**  
**__**Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start**__**  
**__**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**_

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**__**  
**__**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**__**  
**__**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**__**  
**__**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**_

Hermione woke up the next morning felling a sense of purpose she never had before. She normally did wake up before any of her other dorm mates to catch up on some 'light reading' but today she woke up earlier than usual to do the 1 thing Hermione granger never does… dress to kill!

Since the Yule ball no one had ever seen Hermione look breathtaking, starting today all that was about to change. Starting today Hermione would be the definition of elegant and classy, after all these years her summer finishing school lessons would finally pay off.

She spent an hour on her hair and by the end of which her hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft shiny ringlets. She held up most of it in a high ponytail leaving a few strands to frame her face. Dressed in her neat pressed school robes she stood before the mirror and shrunk her skirt just a little so that it came to rest a little above her knees, then her shirt so that it hugged each curve without looking desperate or vulgar. She left her tie a little loose and turned her robes to cascading silk so that they fell around her like a trail… Then she applied the lightest most natural makeup that made her eye's shine…. For the final touch she put on some clear gloss that made her pout shine enticingly…

Impress with the way she looked and glad that none of the others had yet stirred she snuck out and right in to the boys dormitory. She found Harry's bed easily and took the marauders map out and left for her favorite place… the library…

Once she was seated in her favorite study desk in the back corner, she pulled out the map and tapped her wand on it…

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." At once the map of Hogwarts began to reveal itself. "Where are you Draco Malfoy…" at once she spotted his dot moving about the sytherin dormitories. Looks like someone was leaving for an early breakfast and thankfully he was all alone.

She wiped the map clean and stuffed it into her bag as she ran down towards the great hall. At 7.00am there were hardly if any students about. She spotted Draco coming up, she pretended that she didn't see him and burying her nose in a book walked straight at him. Just before they might have crashed into each other she snapped the book shut in his face

"What the!..." before draco could get over his shock Hermione gave him a flirtatious wink and walked of swaying her hips in an elegant yet suggestive manner. Draco was stupefied for a sec then shrugged it off as his imagination. He sat down at the slytherin table and picked up a toast, he couldn't help but glance in way of the Gryffindor house table and was gob smacked to see the one and only granger gazing at him… she bit on to a piece of the breadstick winked again this time with an impish smirk and went back to her book….

Draco was still staring at her read as he buttered his toast. The poor boy didn't know what to make of the last 5minutes of his life… and for the life of him ganger actually looked well gorgeous today and was she actually flirting with him or had he died already… Having done with the first bit of her scheme Hermione hardly even bothered to give him a second glance… Throughout the day she played with him… Lavishing attention on him in seclusion and avoiding him like the plague when in company. She even went to the point of saying "Sod Off Malfoy!" loudly as she turned a corner in a hallway when not 2sec ago he could have sworn she twirled around as she passed by to check him out with a flirtatious wink.

Draco Malfoy prides himself in knowing everything… and Granger's actions today made no sense what so ever…. He spent the entire evening till dinner pacing and brooding about the Slytherin common room trying to figure out what was wrong with the bookworm and what in the name of Merlin's saggy bottom had got into him that he couldn't get her out of his mind!

Even if it was caused by the Gryffindor Know-it-all for the rest of the day Draco Malfoy was just a normal 16year old boy. For the rest of the day he didn't once think of how he would accomplish his 'task' or the dark mark or even of going to the room of requirement. His only thoughts were that of a girl who seemed to be infuriating him beyond imagination.

* * *

_**Can't read my,**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read-a my poker face**__**  
**__**(she's got me like nobody)**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read-a my poker face**__**  
**__**(she's got me like nobody)**_

**Draco's POV**

Was it just me or was Ganger strutting around today… and did she actually wink at me! Why on earth am I even thinking about her!

_She was looking better than a frizz ball today though, and she's grown in all the right places in the last couple of…. _

WHOA! Stop right there…

_Then again I wouldn't mind inspecting those creamy le…. _

No! no! no! stop it! She's a mudblood whore!

_I would agree normally but she definitely didn't look like a whore…_

Yea… NO! I mean… who are u anyway?

_I'm the you that you want to be._

If you're me why are you taking the side of a mudblood

_How do you know that she has dirty blood? U've never seen it…_

Neither have you! Ha!

_What will you do if she bleeds as red as you?_

She can't.

_You know that's not true…_

Oh really?

_Well yea cause I'm you and I know that it's not true_

That actually makes sense… figures only I could beat myself *smirk*

_I agree *inner smirk* but I bet she could beat you too… she beats you at all the tests anyways *inner smirk*_

*smiles fondly* yea she does…

_*evil smirk* pretty bright for a muggle born_

I guess…

_Beautiful too… Her eyes always sparkling… sparkled for us today.._

Shut up!

_Especially the way she plays with her curls as she reads_

GO away!

_Bites Her lips in confusion… I would love to tas…_

Not Listening!

_Squeeze those perk_ …

LALALALALALALALAL!

**End Draco's POV**

"DRACO!" Blaise yelled (A/N Slytherins' HATE being IGNORED! :P)

"Wah! Yea Blaise… what happened?"

"You did. I've been calling you for the past 2 mins! What's wrong with you? First you're glazed over and then you snap your eyes shut tighter than a clam! Seriously man… if it's what he asked of you then it's not worth it man… tell us… let us help you… I can take you and your mum into hiding with my family… we're best friends Drake…"

Draco had no idea for a couple of seconds as to what Blaise was saying. His inner turmoil courtesy Herm… Granger was still on his mind. When he did realize… "Would you stop gaping like a goldfish at me! Geez Drake! Talk to me man! Even Goyel ain't this slow!"

"I wasn't gaping at you Blaise I was merely lost in thought. Malfoy's don't gape."

Blaise raised a skeptical eyebrow. Malfoy mocked disdain.

"I'm going to bed"

"Drake… I was serious… about the part.."

"I know Blaise…"

Their eyes locked in understanding for the briefest of moments. (A/N Slytherin's DON'T do Thank You's)

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face**__**  
**__**(Mum mum mum mah)**__**  
**__**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face**__**  
**__**(Mum mum mum mah)**__**  
**_

That night Draco lay in bed with his head filled only with thoughts of Hermione Granger. High above him in the Gryffindor Tower a particular bookworm was laughing away as she showered for the night thinking of how much fun she had indulging in her fantasies today.

* * *

Review Please Peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

LEMON ALERT!

I hope you guy's like the story...

* * *

_**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**__**  
**__**A little gambling is fun when you're with me**__**  
**__**(I love it)**__**  
**__**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**__**  
**__**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**___

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**__**  
**__**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**__**  
**__**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**__**  
**__**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**__**  
**_

Draco Malfoy was scrubbing a cauldron in dungeons of the potions classroom as he watched Granger do the same at a small distance from him… he couldn't help thinking he actually begin to like the annoying, gorgeous, bookworm… he was forcibly paired up with her for the past couple of weeks… Snape's way at getting him back for refusing his help he assumed and then slowly she had begun to seep into him…

He'd noticed the signs but the little voice inside his head kept telling him to ignore them… they had actually started having fun together… after ages it seemed he'd found his smile.. Err.. Smirk... and his wit… he was able to have an intelligent verbal banter and he enjoyed it… before he knew it, she had become the respite he looked forward to… they were even on first name terms by now… some sort of dysfunctional friendship of an unlikely pair you could say… he couldn't help but smirk when he thought of how they landed up in detention…

_Falshback Draco's POV_

"Draco… "

"Hmmm…" i was busy reading the final steps of the instructions

"Let's add a little bit of mandrake root to this just before handing it over…" her voice was almost conspirational as she tried to hide her mirth…

I had know her long enough to know her wild and unpredictable side… usually it yields potions with best results grade's wise but this time something seemed fishy…

"How much mandrake root and why?"

"Just a dash in the vial…"

"Trying to sound offhand are we?"

An impish smile crept onto her lips "That… Malfoy… is for me to know and you to find out…"

Uh oh… She said Malfoy… she only uses that when she's up to something and I don't get it… Well it is my best subject so "Challenge Accepted Granger" *smirk*

I looked up the ingredients of the potion and then it dawned on me…

"Doxy Eggs + Flobberworm Mucus + A pinch of Mandrake root + 1 mins to mature = Explosion of Pink powder that would leave snape's hair pink for atleast the next 24hours. Impressive Granger, but you do know the repercussions if we get caught"

"I reckon even a month's worth of detentions worth it" here mesmerizing brown eyes were already twinkling with laughter. I just couldn't say no.

"Let's do it"

A low-five and precisely 10mins later we did ended up getting detention for 2 weeks as we pleaded not guilty…. I also found out she's quite the actress.

_End Flashback & Draco's POV_

* * *

_**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**__**  
**__**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**__**  
**__**Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh**__**  
**__**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**__**  
**_

She had been visiting his dreams for the last couple of weeks every single night… most of them highly inappropriate and usually ended with him using _Scourgify_ on his sheets the next morning… as day's went by he didn't even put his heart into fixing the vanishing cabinet… he didn't want to kill Dumbledore… he was just afraid his mother would pay the price if he failed…

He looked at the beautiful Gryffindor Princess again… he couldn't help but notice everything about her from little habits like chewing the edge of her lips when she was thinking… to memorizing each and every curve her body possessed with his eyes… to the soft scent of strawberries that hung around her…

Suddenly she spun around and caught him staring…

"Like what you see" *smirk*

"What's not to like" he said taking the bait

___**Can't read my,**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read-a my poker face**__**  
**__**(she's got me like nobody)**__**  
**__**Can't read my,**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read-a my poker face**__**  
**__**(she's got me like nobody)**___

She twirled around on the spot posed and then giggled and returned to her work… He couldn't help but smile a little… how she wished she could make him laugh…

To say that Hermione was obsessed with Draco would be the understatement of the year… she though only of him… at first she watched him… at first it was only for the order… for the greater good… but when had it slowly become about saving Draco from this fate… wanting to watch him smile and laugh… she didn't even know… all she knew was that every single day she looked forward to double potions and DADA lessons just be next to him… the smell his musk cologne… to talk to him to watch him… and the thrill she got every time she saw a flicker of life in those almost dead steel orbs and the happiness she got knowing that she was the reason for the same… Yes Hermione Granger was falling hard and fast for the Slytherin Prince who had become so much more than just eye candy to her…

At they were finally let go by snape…

"Herm-own-ninny! U want food! Yum yum!" Draco said in a terribly exaggerated version of Krum. She looked at him incredulously for about a millisecond and then they both burst out laughing and falling against the walls like carefree 16year old teens… when they did manage to stop…

"No seriously Hermione… do you wanna make a detour to the kitchens 'cause I am starved…"

"Sure… I didn't get any dinner myself cause of the homework pileup…"

"Pileup? U were completing the essay Flitwick asked us to submit next month! And in Runes you were just rewriting a perfectly excellent essay just because I said it was good translation."

"Exactly! It was good not perfect…"

"Shit! Mrs. Norris… Ganger c'mon" without a second look Draco grabber Hermione's hand and ran in the opposite direction… all the classrooms were locked… they were about 2 staircases away from the kitchens when they heard Filch's ragged "Where are they my pretty…"

Draco Grabbed Hermione and pulled her into an empty broom closet and locked it from outside with magic… They waited with baited breath for filch to pass… after about half an hour of tense standstill

"I think he's gone" whispered Hermione…

And suddenly the awkwardness of their situation dawned upon them…. Due to the lack of space they were pushed up against each other…. Draco had Hermione in a protective embrace whilst preventing from sliding down by jutting his feet firmly to the base of the cupboard… and she had her whole weight on him leaning at an awkward angle…

Draco was the first to notice and tried to right them but slipped and ended up sitting with Hermione straddling him her skirt hitched and her hands around his neck… their faces were millimeters apart as they held each other gaze… breaths slowly turning heavy and ragged as arousal began to set it…

_**P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face**__**  
**__**(Mum mum mum mah)**__**  
**__**P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face**__**  
**__**(Mum mum mum mah)**_

Draco leaned it a little first as though asking for permission… a small smile on her lips was all he needed… it began with chaste kisses… and turned into a passionate snogging session… his hands roved her body as he tried to memorize it… she dug her hand into his silky blond locks and gyrated her hips on his hard erection… shirts were ripped off and flung aside as he began feasting on her neck and she scraped his back… he played with her nipples in his hands as he tickled her ear… she moaned his name… her hot breath against his neck… she nipped at his neck him when he pinched them lightly…

"Draco… ah… plea… se…"

"Please what love…" oh how he enjoyed torturing her… she bit her bottom lip and gyrated faster against him as he drove her wild with ministrations to her neck while he played with he nipples…

"Say it Hermione… tell me what you want…"

"Su~ck…. Ahh… M~e…." was all she managed… he obliged as he pushed her back and took her left hard nipple in his mouth…. He did things to it with his tongue that she never imagined possible… by this time all self control was lost… Draco only wanted to please her… he wanted to make her cum… her wanted to satisfy her… he wanted to make love to her… and so he stopped… she let out a whine…

"Hermione…" his voice was heavy with the amount of restraint it took for him.

"What… What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just… want this to be perfect for you…. And I definitely don't want it to be in a broom cupboard… I know the perfect place…. Come…" He was so sincere you could see it in his eyes…

They raced to the room of requirement which indeed had perfected itself for them… A king-size bed with maroon sheets and a silver frame from which green curtains hung… a hearth.. maroon rug and a green couch...

He made out with her passionately and then slowly worked his way down… this time memorizing and drinking in each inch of her with his lips… her hymen long lost to tampons was non exixtent but as he slid a finger in he could tell she was a virgin… she was wet but he wanted her to be perfectly ready…

He slid one finger in and pumped it while rubbing her nub with his thumb as he kissed her passionately and his other hand played with her breasts… then two fingers… and then 3… finally she came gasping his name and wetting his palm… he licked her juices of his hand she tasted so sweet…

"My turn" and in one swift motion he was flat on the bed as she sucked his thick length… "Oh god Hermione!" she bobbed her head on his length taking in almost all of it… "fuck! Yes!" she flicked her tongue across the tip and swirled it all over… "fucking Cocktease.." she started to shag and suck him first slowly then faster and faster… "Hermione! Ple… stop!" he pulled her off his dick and kissed her passionately… "I want to cum with you… in you love". He flicked his wand casting a contraceptive charm

Slowly he entered her… sliding in gently… kissing her… caressing her so she relaxed… once he was buried to the hilt he stayed still letting her get used to having him inside her… then after what seemed like an eternity she moved… and they both let out a gasp of pleasure… slowly he began to pullout lilt and then thrust it in… first slower then faster… and faster till she began to move with him and match his thrusts with her own… he lifted her and made her straddle him while still inside her… he was close but he wanted her to come first… he played with the bouncing nipples… twirled them.. pinched them… drove her insane… till she was begging for more "yes draco! Fuck me! Harder! Fuck me! Make me yours!"

"'Mione! Oh fuck ur so tight! Ur so beautiful! Fuck yes!" He lifted her right leg hooking it around his neck and trust into her hitting her sweet spot on bull's-eye… "Aaahhh! Yes! Draco!" he was almost there when he felt her walls clamp around his dick… that was all he needed they cried out each other's name in unison as they came together… their mingled seed spilling out of her… exhausted they collapsed… he cast _Scourgify_ on them and the bed being well practiced in the spell by now…

She snuggled into him taking in a deep breath of his musk scent off his chest as he pulled her into a warm embrace… she was almost missed it as he kissed her head and whispered "I love you"… "Love you too my dragon" and they fell into deep sleep…

* * *

Review please please ^_^

And ya plz forgive if the lemon was not up to the mark... i'm still a virgin *blushes*


	4. Chapter 4

Here it come's the final chappie!

I hope you guys liked the story...

Enjoy...

* * *

_**I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**_

It had been 2 months since their romantic interlude and 1 month since Hermione confessed to Draco that she knew about his plan. To everyone else they were still the bricking bicker bitch pair, no one even noticed the lack of maliciousness or the broken tone in which Draco spoke. His eyes getting sunken and face gaunt by the minute. Nobody noticed that the ever feisty granger always looked like she'd been crying or the lack of her retorts to Malfoy.

_Flashback_

Sitting hidden in the room of requirement the forbidden lovers were cuddling on the carpet next to the hearth.

"Draco…"

"Hmmm…"

She slipped out of his embrace and turned to face him. She had to tell him. She couldn't hide it anymore, besides he knew how much she loved him right? So it would be fine. She would even ask him to take Dumbledore's help.

"What is it love?"

"There's something I have to tell you but before that…"

She kissed him passionately. "I want you to know That I. Love. You. Draco Malfoy. More than anything or anyone in this world."

"And I love u Herm…" She put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"I have always liked you… a month ago Dumbledore had called me to his office. He wanted me to do a mission for the order and I said yes."

"Does it involve you going away Herms 'cause I know I couldn't survive without you."

"No.. My mission was to become your friend and ask you to join the order so that we could protect your mother and you... But I'm glad i…"

"Played me? Had your fun?"

"Draco no! Please"

"Please what Granger? So are you tired of this mission now? Or did the weasel finally notice you? I should have understood long back that you were a great actress. But I have to say your skill in bed is marvelous too"

Tears were beginning to form at the edges of her eyes… he couldn't bear this… the awful feeling in his chest that someone just ripped his heart out… He knew he didn't deserve her because she was perfect… He was in paradise when they had made love… He was glad that at least he had one person in this world no matter what… and in an instant it was all gone in a lie… He got up to leave and she clung to his hand..

"Draco please let me explain… I really do love you… It started with that but…" He jerked her hand off so hard she toppled backwards..

"Don't touch me you filthy little mudblood whore." With that he walked away from the woman he loved most in his life…

She had lay there on the carpet weeping against the chaise and eventually falling asleep. He had gone to the astronomy tower and only when he got to the top and charm the exit did he let a single tear fall.

His tear fell on his left wrist and then he remembered, it was him, he was a death eater, he was the dark, he was worthless, he was a coward, he was everything she's not.

_End Flashback_

* * *

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
**_

Another day, another meeting, another barrage of insults from Draco and his fellow Slytherins, and yet another time that Hermione granger walked away from them like a defeated solider who'd given up hope of survival. She had taken the entire blame upon herself, telling herself constantly that it was her fault. That she didn't know how to show him she loved him.

Harry, Ron and even Ginny had been pleasantly unaware of her inner turmoil. In front of them she'd put on her best poker face with the biggest smile and then run away to the library in minutes. She threw herself into her studies like never before and if anyone questioned this she blamed it on the NEWTS.

Another typical evening Hermione was scratching away at her parchment in the library. She had missed lunch, dinner and even dessert because she insisted on revising. In fact she had barely had a toast since morning, so when Madam Pince threw her out of the library… literally… she barely made it to the room of requirement before collapsing in the empty corridor with the pile of books she had taken out of the library…

* * *

_**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
**_

Draco Malfoy was reduced to tears of frustration, Katie Bell was not supposed to touch that necklace only to deliver it. Stupid girl! Why did he have to do this. Why did he have to destroy everything in his path just like Hermione. He hadn't seen her since double potions and that was before lunch. He shouldn't have said those things to her. He knew she loved him. He couldn't bear to see her so broken. He couldn't apologies to her since she was avoiding anyone especially him like the plague. He couldn't stop his posse from insulting her. He couldn't ask Snape or Dumbledore for help. And his incapability to do anything was driving him nuts! He banged his fist against the hopeless-vanishing-cabinet-which-hated-him and decided that he would go out and return to the room he and Hermione had shard that night. As he stepped out and began to pace thinking the exact phrase he tripped over something in the darkness and swore loudly…. When he turned to see the object of his wrath, it turned out to be a stupid fat book….. in fact it turned out to be a pile of stupid fat books

_Draco POV_

What on earth? "Lumos"

Great just what I need a fainted student with a pile of… but… Hermione… oh my god! She looks so pale… shit! Shit! Shit! This is all my fault! Please be okay… please please. Please!...

_10 minutes later the Hospital wing_

"Mr. Malfoy! she is fine. She collapsed because she's been overtaxing herself on an empty stomach and that is all. So stop asking me to check on her ever 2mins and stop asking me why she hasn't woken up already!"

Stupid woman! Doesn't she understand! This is Hermione granger the boon of my existence! And she's a porcelain doll… just look at her… I did this… she looks so at peace… maybe I should just leave before potty and weasel show up... then again… where are they? They should have burst through the doors the second we landed here…

"Madame Pom.."

"No Mr. Malfoy I'm not going to check on Hermione again!"

"No… I just wanted to know if pot… err…. her friends have been informed…"

"No."

"No?"

"The headmaster didn't think it was necessary to wake Mr. potter or Mr./Miss Weasly at this hour besides I assure u she's perfectly safe here."

Of course I knew she's safe what does this woman think I'm daft? I glad they won't come… I'll be right here with you Hermione… I love you… I'm so sorry… I love you so much…

_End Draco's POV_

_

* * *

_

In the early hours of next morning at the hospital wing

_Hermione's POV_

Where am I?… what… my hand… what is wet?…

I blinked then tried to open my eyes, form the window it looked like Dawn, I rolled over only to face a tuft of blond hair. Draco! What is he? Crying…. Because of me….

"Draco…" he didn't stir… He looked so cold had he been here all night….

_End Hermione POV_

Draco felt as if an angel had called out to him… He felt stiff and could barely move but he willed himself to look up and slowly he did to meet those beautiful brown eyes filled with concern just for him…

"Have you been here all nig…" This time it was his turn to shush her with a finger.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I Love You. I know that I've been an absolute jerk and that I don't deserve you and I'm coward but please… I Love you so much. I spent the whole of last night right next to you. I swear I will keep you happy and safe and I'll never ever and I mean _**ever **_let you go."

"I Love you too Draco and I really do… I admit that we became friends because of the mission but I really do Love you. Please take Dumbledore's help to hide you and your mother… and I kow I'm a hopeless stupid know it all Gryffindor... but please never leave me ..."

"I never will my love… I never will…." With that said they both kissed… She moved to make room for him and Draco held her in his arms… after ages it seemed they were finally where they belonged.

"Hermione…. I was thinking… Maybe… when you're feeling better…"

"DRACO!"

"Nooooo… I was wondering I we could go up to Dumbledore…"

"Yes! I promise he'll keep your mother safe and you as wemmmph…" Draco captured her lips in a fiery kiss … "I just want you to be safe my beautiful Gryffindor princess …."

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
**_

"Then again my love… who's to keep you safe from me?" was the witty afterthough with the infamous smirk.

"Likewise" said Hermione with a smirk that could rival any Malfoy.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? HOW WAS IT?  
LOVE IT? hate it? WANT AN EPILOGUE? PLease please please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
